The Cats Toy
by Talonnightshade
Summary: Spiderman has it all, but one cat could change things. For the better or worse is unknown... Summaries suck. Rated M for possible additions in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cat's Toy**

* * *

I do not own any characters in the following fanfiction, all characters are owned by Marvel.

* * *

Peter was in Science. Most of his classmates found it hard, but for him, it was pretty easy. Of course, most kids didn't care about their grades, but even those who did couldn't compete with him. He loved school, and the teachers liked him. You could say he was a pupil. The whole day was easy, and when he got home, he was ready to put on his suit.

He was sitting on the top of a skyscraper, just watching the streets. Sure it was boring, but it was his responsibility to watch his city. There wasn't anyone to take his place. He saw a few cop cars heading towards the bank with their sirens on.. He started to swing to the bank, he loved the feeling, almost like he was flying. Another perk was it was a fast way to travel. After about one or two minutes he landed on the roof, ready to deal with whatever criminal was there.

He assessed the situation carefully. The front door wasn't tampered with, nor was the roof door, but a window was open. All he had to do was wait at the window and he was sure he would catch the thief. He waited for a few minutes, then realized they would actually go through the roof exit due to the fact that it's faster then climbing down the wall. He climbed up to the roof and the door opened, just as he expected. Sadly, instead of a thief, a cop came out and pointed his gun at Spiderman.

"Hands up!" The man yelled. So he was lured into a trap... Great. He started backing up. "Don't make me have to shoot you." The man said, obviously not a spidey fan. Spiderman shot webs directly at the gun, of course being the great shot he is, they hit the man's gun. His gun flew out of his hand and stuck to the wall. Spiderman waved at the man and jumped off the edge of the building, he started to swing home.

"I can't figure out who would do that... All my enemies could fight me themselves..." Peter murmured, sitting down in his apartment. He shook his head. "I'll figure it out in the morning..." He was much too tired to keep guessing all night, plus he had classes tommorow. He headed to his room and got undressed. He then took a shower and got dressed again. He laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Comments would be appreciated. Expect more chapters. Well, expect more chapters if people like this.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters in the following fan fiction, all characters are owned by Marvel.

Cats Toy Episode Two

Thanks For The Reviews

He woke up the next morning tired. He quickly tried to look at the mystery criminal thing but gave up. He got dressed and then he ate a very shitty breakfast before he rushed to his school on foot, since he didn't want to waste his webbing.

He ended up getting there five minutes late, he ran to his class as fast as he could. His first Period was Science. At least he could do something interesting this morning.

Some new girl joined his class, Felicia Hardy, not that he memorized it or anything like that. She was absolutely beautiful. Even Flash was nervous around her. For some odd reason though, his spider sense would go crazy around her.

He was leaving school when he bumped into her, literally. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and..." He realized her silence wasn't her angry, it was him amusing her. He turned red.

"I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking... Peter right? The super smart teacher's pet?" She asked with a smirk. He looked at her in disbelief, there was no way people talked about him, he was a nobody.

"I'm not a teacher's pet" He said, flustered. He looked down from her eye contact, his eyes landed on her body and he quickly looked away. Why did she make him so nervous? There were tons of pretty girls in his school, though none were as beautiful as her.

"See something you like?" She asked with a laugh. "Keep dreaming sweetheart." She said before walking away. He looked at her walking away with a confused look. She was very beautiful, but obviously had some pretty sharp claws.

He headed home. He ended up waiting for about two hours before another bank was robbed. He headed there and landed on the roof. He found himself face to face with a VERY sexy criminal.

"The name's Black Cat. Ready to play?" She asked, seeing him too distracted to talk. He had definitely found the robber from the last bank. Looks like the mystery was solved. Surprisingly, he found himself wanting to play with THIS criminal.

Hope you liked it. Comments would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

The Cat's Toy

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Whenever I see that I have more, I get so excited XD.

I do not own any of the following characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Spiderman was confused. How could a woman so beautiful be such a good criminal? Now here he was, face to face, yet he didn't think he'd be able to hit her… It was quite a problem.

Apparently, she had no hesitation. Before he even looked up, she kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and received a few punches. She laughed at him.

"Is that really the best you can do?" She asked tauntingly. He was getting pissed, he normally never lost this badly. He swung a fist, connecting with her side. She fell down with a scream of pain mixed with anger.

"Shit…" He didn't think he had hit her that hard… He leaned down next to her and went to pick her up. _*Shwip* _Was all he heard before he felt claws at his throat.

"Now how about you show me the face under that mask before I have to scratch you?" She purred. Well, he was screwed.

(Sorry for the delay)


	4. Chapter 4

The Cat's Toy

Chapter 4

Thanks for the Reviews

I don't own spiderman, Marvel does.  
-

Spiderman was cornered, he didn't want to unmask himself, but he didn't want to die either...  
"Is there an option 3?" He asked. Please be an option 3.

"Nope." She stated cheerfully. "Ironman over here!" He yelled. She turned immediately, he couldn't believe she fell for it.  
He kicked her and she fell, he started shooting webs at her until she was in a coccoon. He then called the police and left.

The next day at school, the new girl looked tired, and had a few bruises. He wasn't going to ask what was wrong, he wasn't popular and she would most likely just look bad for being seen with him. He continued the day normally, and decided to not go patrolling that night.

Maybe that was a mistake?

(More reviews, MOAR) 


End file.
